Tudo Acontece em Las Vegas
by Bruna S
Summary: Edward Cullen é um milionário dono de cassino em Las Vegas. Ele é lindo, rico, charmoso, galanteador... E tem todas as mulheres aos seus pés... Todas menos uma: Bella Swan, a nova dançarina de seu cassino. -- Resumo completo na fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Tudo Acontece em Las Vegas

**Autora:** Bruna Santana

**Shipper:** Edward /Bella

**Gênero:**Romance, Lemon.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Resumo:** Edward Cullen é um milionário dono de cassino em Las Vegas.  
Ele é lindo, rico, charmoso, galanteador... E tem todas as mulheres aos seus pés...  
Todas menos uma: Bella Swan, a nova dançarina de seu cassino.

Mas ele a quer e não vai desistir tão cedo. Bella agora é sua aposta mais alta. E ele costuma ter muita sorte no jogo. Não tem medo das apostas nem dos blefes.

Mas será que no amor é assim também? Será que vale a pena apostar seu coração quando ele tem muitas chances de perdê-lo?

Bem... Talvez se ele souber usar as cartas certas... Valha!

**Então façam suas apostas... Pois o amor está em jogo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**EDWARD CULLEN** sorriu satisfeito enquanto caminhava por entre as mesas de blackjack. Seus olhos captavam todos os movimentos dos funcionários, apostadores e visitantes.

Esse não era seu trabalho, afinal ele pagava muito bem os seguranças pra isso, mas era um prazer pessoal observar o movimento de _seu_ cassino.

O Cullen's era um dos cassinos mais badalados de Las Vegas, e tudo isso era graças a ele.

Seus pais haviam começado o patrimônio, é verdade. Mas fora nas mãos de Edward que o dinheiro começara de verdade. Ele trabalhara arduamente por quase dez anos pra fazer do Cullen's o melhor. Mas valera a pena.

Agora, ele observava com prazer uma senhora aplaudir a si mesma por conseguir 21 em uma mesa de cinco dólares.

Era sempre assim. Alguns saiam vencedores, mas a maioria não. A casa sempre tinha a vantagem, afinal de contas. E isso não acontecia pelo fato do cassino ter um serviço traiçoeiro, que sabotava os resultados.

O Cullen's era totalmente honesto porque sempre funcionara assim. Ele conseguia muito dinheiro, com uma coisa correta.  
Era assim que Edward gostava das coisas. Ele acreditava em ganhar... Sempre de uma forma limpa.

Sendo um homem alto e esguio, Edward conseguia se mover com facilidade por todo o cassino. Ele tinha músculos bem-definidos que eram moldados por um elegante terno preto, que contrastava de maneira suave com sua pele absurdamente pálida.  
Seus olhos eram verdes límpidos e ele tinha um rosto estonteante. Suas maçãs do rosto eram meio estreitas e seu maxilar quadrado, dando um charme a mais para sua bela feição.

Mas seu sorriso era sua característica mais marcante. Era um sorriso lento e torto, que dava sempre para quem mais gostava. Mas normalmente era um sorriso rápido, com um clarão de charme sempre que queria ser galante ou simpático.

Não havia nenhuma mulher que resistisse a ele.

-- Senhor Cullen?

Ele olhou para uma das dançarinas de sua boate, e se aproximou.

-- Sim Jessica?

-- Acabo de encontrar uma garota para substituir Lauren. – Ela tentou respirar normalmente quando os olhos verdes dele encontraram os seus. – Eu não a contratei ainda, pois ela não parece passar muito bem. Tem as roupas amassadas, mas parece convicta de que o emprego é perfeito pra ela. Talvez o senhor queira dar uma olhada antes.

Edward assentiu, pois precisavam urgentemente de uma substituta para Lauren que havia ficado grávida. E também, pois ficou intrigado com o que Jessica havia lhe contado.

Eles caminharam por entre as mesas, até chegar à boate que ainda não estava aberta.

E então ele a viu.

Ela tinha os cabelos luxuriantes castanhos, que caiam levemente ondulados até o meio de suas costas. Seu rosto era anguloso e tinha uma beleza _sexy_ e natural que poucas vezes ele vira na vida. Ela tinha enormes olhos castanhos chocolate, que pareciam hipnotizar qualquer um que estivesse a sua volta, e seu nariz era reto empinado de um jeito levemente arrogante. E então... Havia sua boca. Naturalmente vermelha e cheia... Parecia uma boca feita para receber beijos.

-- Esse é o senhor Cullen. – Jessica falou. – Ele te dará o emprego se gostar de você, Isabella.

Então, Isabella se levantou firme e sorriu.

Edward acompanhou seus movimentos, e percebeu que ela era não era muito alta, mas tinha o corpo espetacular! Seus seios eram médios e ela era magra. Apesar de usar uma simples calça jeans e uma camiseta preta toda amassada, ele pôde notar que ela tinha pernas de tirar o fôlego.

-- Já terminou a inspeção, senhor Cullen? – Ela perguntou com sua voz doce, porém cortante.

-- Ainda não. – Ele brincou. – Agora dê uma voltinha, para que eu possa checar atrás.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas depois o fitou intensamente.

-- Eu preciso do emprego. – Falou direta. – Não tenho experiência nenhuma, mas aprendo rápido.

Edward sorriu charmosamente, gostando da garota. Ela tinha garra e parecia ser inteligente. Duas coisas que ele admirava em uma mulher.

-- Acho que posso te dar o emprego. – Ele falou. – Mas você vai ter que aprender as coreografias e preparar uma sozinha também. Você não pode ter vergonha dos homens, e nem precisa recusar o dinheiro que eles te oferecerem. Se você aceitar ir pra cama com um, o problema é seu. Mas isso não pode afetar nos seus horários e nem na reputação do cassino.

Ele a estava testando, mas gostou do fato dela ter corado ao mencionar ir para cama com um homem.

-- O Cullen's é um cassino hotel. Nós oferecemos um pequeno quarto para os funcionários, no alojamento dos empregados. O preço é bem barato, se você ainda não tiver onde ficar. – Ele completou.

Depois se aproximou dela e a encarou.

-- Você pode jogar no cassino a qualquer hora, menos em seu horário de trabalho e ensaio. Tudo aqui em Las Vegas é por sua conta. Então cuide bem do salário que eu vou te oferecer. Os jogos não são para amadores, muito menos as apostas. Por tanto, fique de olhos bem abertos.

Ela assentiu meio tonta com o número de informações. Mas não deixou transparecer. Tinha uma meta quando foi para Las Vegas. E ia cumpri-la com sucesso.

-- Entendi bem, Sr. Cullen. – Respondeu. – Aonde eu assino?

-- Gostei de você, Isabella. – Edward disse lentamente. – Talvez possamos nos dar bem.

Ela entendeu o tom malicioso por de trás de suas palavras, e só balançou a cabeça de um modo frio e distante.

-- O senhor é meu chefe. É claro que nos daremos bem.

Então a garota era difícil, pensou Edward.

Tinha um belo corpo, e olhos de feiticeira.

Ela não fazia muito seu tipo – loiras esguias e absurdamente altas – mas ele queria tê-la em sua cama. Isabella tinha uma espécie de mistério por trás da máscara de frieza que a tornava ainda mais tentadora.

-- Tenho que ir agora. – Ele falou. – Acerte tudo com ela, Jessica. – Fitou Isabella. – Depois nos vemos.

Então saiu andando pronto para voltar até seu escritório. Ele tinha muito trabalho a fazer, e ainda teria que ligar para seus pais, pois fazia tempo que não falava com eles.

E afinal de contas ele era um Cullen! Prezava a família acima de tudo.

Edward sorriu e passou por um senhor que gritava perto de um cassa-níquel. Sua mente foi diretamente para os problemas de contabilidade, mas mesmo assim... Uma parte de seu cérebro ainda insistiu em ir para um par de olhos chocolate.

Talvez ele estivesse mesmo ficando louco, no fim das contas.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Hey, pessoal. Desculpem a demora pra postar esse capítulo. Espero que gostem, boa leitura. Reviews, please!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**BELLA ESFREGOU AS MÃOS NOS OLHOS**que pareciam conter areia. Ela olhou para o quarto em que ficaria no Cullen's e ofegou levemente, pois não esperava aquilo.

Era um quarto luxuoso para uma mera dançarina. Havia uma cama branca, forrada com uma colcha creme. Ao lado, um enorme armário que ela com certeza não conseguiria encher, e uma escrivaninha com uma televisão de plasma.

-- Hun... Obrigada por me deixar aqui. – Murmurou lentamente para Jessica. – A que horas devo estar no salão de ensaio amanhã?

-- Nós começamos às oito da manhã. – Respondeu prontamente. – Temos uma pausa de trinta minutos as dez, e depois ensaiamos até meio-dia antes de irmos almoçar. O resto da tarde é livre até as cinco. Às cinco horas nós repassamos as coreografias, e depois você pode ensaiar, seu solo. Cada dia uma dançaria apresenta sozinha depois de apresentar em conjunto. Como você é novata, sua apresentação será a última da semana.

Bella assentiu gravando todas as informações na cabeça, e sorriu levemente.

--Acho que vou descansar o resto da noite. – Falou cansada.

-- Tudo bem. Edward te liberou dessa noite, de qualquer jeito. – Jessica disse e saiu do quarto.

_Edward_, percebeu Bella. Jessica havia tratado o Sr. Cullen por _Edward_. Isso significava que eles eram íntimos.

Mas ela não tinha nada haver com isso, se repreendeu, enquanto se jogava deitada na cama macia. Seus olhos ardiam de sono, pelo fato de estar acordada há dois dias dirigindo, e ela não devia ficar pensando em como seu chefe era sexy e ousado.

-- Idiota... – Murmurou para si mesma fechando os olhos.

Depois abriu um grande sorriso e rolou pela cama abraçando a um travesseiro.

Ela havia conseguido! Havia conseguido um ótimo emprego no seu primeiro dia em Las Vegas.  
Mesmo contra todas as probabilidades, ela havia tido sorte.  
Havia saído de casa escondida, e agora estava na cidade de seus sonhos sendo finalmente livre e independente.

É claro que seus pais a matariam quando voltasse a vê-los. E Mike... Mike ia querer estrangulá-la.

Ele achava que ela voltaria atrás na decisão de romper o noivado, mas Bella estava decidida quando jogou o anel de diamantes em sua cara. Ela simplesmente _não_ o amava.

Mas agora... Agora ela estava começando uma nova vida. Havia um longo caminho a se seguir.

Ela ia tomar coragem algum dia, e mandar seus manuscritos para uma editora. Ia conseguir publicar seu romance já pronto. E depois, se fizesse algum sucesso, ia poder comprar uma casinha em Las Vegas mesmo. Ia ter um cachorro grande e fofo, e escreveria em frente à lareira nas noites frias tomando um bom copo de vinho.

Era só o que queria. E se tudo corresse como o planejado, teria isso em breve.

No momento, porém, ela só queria dormir. Não eram nem oito da noite ainda, mas seus olhos pesavam como se houvesse chumbo neles.

**EDWARD SE SENTOU CONFORTAVELMENTE** na cadeira de seu escritório, e pegou o telefone, pronto para ligar para casa.

-- _Alô?_ – A voz macia e doce de sua mãe atendeu do outro lado da linha.

-- Oi lindona! – Edward brincou. – É seu filho.

-- _ Meu Deus! Milagres acontecem. _ – Ela riu. – _Como vai você?_

-- Bem. Acabei de contratar uma nova dançarina. Papai vai adorar conhecê-la.

--_Seu pai adora as dançarinas. _ – Esme suspirou brincando. – _E ela é bonita?_

-- Como uma rosa. Tem inclusive os espinhos.

--_É das minhas então._ – Riu. – _Seu pai está me enchendo a paciência pra falar com você. Acho que te faremos uma visita na semana que vem. Beijos amor_.

-- Beijos, linda. – Edward riu, e no minuto seguinte seu pai falou com ele.

--_Edward... – _Começou._ – __Nós temos que ter uma conversa séria._

Ele revirou os olhos, e riu já sabendo do que o pai falaria.

_-- __Emmett vai se casar! Até Emmett que eu pensei que nunca tomaria jeito, encontrou uma mulher pra ele! Você precisa se casar também! Aumentar o legado dos Cullen. Pra quem vai ficar o cassino se você morrer? Emmett nunca se afastaria de suas corridas de carro... E Alice provavelmente pintaria o cassino todo de rosa!_ – Falou Carlisle indignado. 

_-- Pai. Eu não vou morrer tão cedo. Só tenho trinta anos. E além do mais, eu estou muito feliz solteiro._

Edward percebeu que seu pai bufava, mas soube que o assunto estava encerrado. Era realmente constrangedor quando ele tocava nesse assunto.

_-- Agora por que o senhor não me diz o que tem feito de bom?_

_--__Eu estava jogando strip pôquer com sua mãe, até você nos interromper._ – Suspirou brincando_._

Edward riu e olhou distraidamente para as telas de televisão a sua frente, que mostravam todo o movimento do cassino.

Eram dez da noite, mas o movimento era o mesmo de dez da manhã. Não havia, em Las Vegas, muita diferença entre dia e noite. As apostas eram intermináveis e o dinheiro girava e girava.

Edward tinha sorte, mas havia muitos que perdiam tudo jogando. Nesse caso, o problema não era dele. O Cullen's lucrava muito com essas perdas.

--_Vamos até aí semana que vem_. – Seu pai falou. – _Quero dar uma olhada nos livros da contabilidade, e checar se tudo está indo bem. Mas não vou poder ficar muito tempo. O hospital precisa de mim._

-- Okay. Mas o senhor sabe que está tudo certo. Tenho que desligar agora.

--_Certo. Ate lá então._

-- Até.

Então Edward pôs o telefone novamente no gancho.

Seus olhos voaram pala as telas novamente, enquanto ele procurava qualquer ato fraudulento, trapaça, comunicações...

Havia muitos espertinhos que pensavam que poderiam simplesmente trapacear em seu cassino. Mas ele não admitia isso. Por isso escolhia seus carteadores a dedo, assim como os seguranças e os supervisores de mesa.

E além de tudo isso, ainda havia outra sala com muito mais telas, que captavam cada canto do cassino. Não era fácil tentar fazer funcionar do modo certo, mas mesmo assim o Cullen's conseguira.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos pensando novamente na nova dançarina. Aqueles olhos chocolates imensos o haviam seduzido. Ele gostou de sua aparência e de seu caráter.

E a levaria pra cama. Não só pelo prazer do sexo, mas também pelo da companhia. Seria bom conversar com ela, se Isabella não fosse como a maioria: Linda por fora, vazia por dentro.

-- Senhor Cullen? – Sua secretária o chamou da porta. – O senhor tem visita.

-- Quem é?

-- Tanya.

Edward fez um careta de nojo, mas assentiu para que ela entrasse.  
Então ele viu a loira escultural, que era um ex-caso seu. Ele deveria ter seguido seus instintos, quando se envolveu com ela. Sabia no fundo que a loira iria causar problemas.

E odiava quando sua libido falava mais alto do que sua razão. Coisa que raramente acontecia.

-- Senti saudades de você, Edward. – Tanya falou fechando a porta da cara da secretária. Ela caminhou lentamente até a mesa de Edward, com seu vestido vermelho colado em todo seu corpo. Suas pernas longas estavam à mostra, e ela usava um salto que a deixava ainda mais longa.

-- Eu já mandei você sumir da minha vida. – Edward falou direto. – Não quero mais nada com você. Nunca quis. E eu deixei isso bem claro quando nós fomos pra cama.

Tanya revirou os olhos, mas ignorou-o.

-- Só vim fazer uma visitinha. – Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira, e cruzou as pernas preguiçosamente tentando parecer natural. Seu rosto estava muito maquiado, e ela havia passado um batom muito vermelho nos lábios para combinar com o vestido.

Infelizmente, Edward pensou, ela só parecia mais uma prostituta de alta classe, que se vestia com vestidos de grife.

-- Eu não quero perder minha paciência. – Ele falou lentamente. – Por tanto, faça logo o favor de dizer o que veio fazer aqui, e vá embora!

-- Você está estressado demais, docinho. – Sorriu maliciosa. – Tem certeza de que não precisa de uma massagem pra relaxar?

-- A massagem mais deliciosa que há, é ficar sem ver sua cara. Agora faça o favor de se retirar. Se você veio aqui só para me deixar nervoso, saia agora.

Tanya franziu os lábios em um biquinho, e se levantou da cadeira o encarando com seus olhos azuis.

-- Você ainda vai rastejar aos meus pés, Edward Cullen. Escreva o que eu estou te falando.

-- Claro Tanya. Já escrevi. Agora saia.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar venenoso, e saiu rebolando sensualmente enquanto empinava a bunda. Mas na verdade, não parecia muito sensual.

Edward já estava cansado dela.

Mas no fundo, era sempre assim. No começo era um sonho ficar com elas. Lindas, sexys... Boas de cama... Mas então depois de um curto espaço de tempo, ele se cansava de seus corpos... De seus rostos.

E partia para outra.

Mas com todas as mulheres com quem deitava, ele deixava bem claro antes que não queria compromisso sério.

Edward já era casado... Com seu trabalho. E pretendia ficar assim, ainda por muito mais tempo.

Ele amava o Cullen's. Amava o cheiro das moedas, das cartas... O suor das pessoas, misturado com perfumes e o cheiro de bebidas.

Era... Delicioso poder estar entre eles, comandar todo o império que havia lutado tanto tempo para erguer.

Edward gostava da excitação que era morar em Las Vegas. Gostava das cores vivas, dos anúncios brilhantes que pareciam gritar: "Venham! Apostem! Arrisquem um pouco! Saiam da monotonia e venham jogar um dado!"

Era como se sua vida fosse baseada na diversão. Não havia horários fixos, nem jantares chatos. Tudo o que havia era o cassino sempre cheio, e o hotel onde várias pessoas usufruíam o máximo que luxo que o Cullen's podia oferecer. E não era pouco.

Edward gostava de se sentir livre. E o Cullen's pra ele era a maior liberdade que poderia haver.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews. Mais um capítulo aí.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**BELLA TOMOU O RESTANTE DA ÁGUA** de sua garrafinha, como alcoólatra toma seu último gole de uísque.

Ela sentia o suor empapar sua nuca, e suas pernas doíam incrivelmente. Seus quadris pareciam sair do lugar, mas apesar das dores, ela estava satisfeita com os resultados.

Havia conseguido, depois de duas horas inteiras sem parar, pegar todos os passos da coreografia que apresentariam essa noite.

As outras dançarinas eram simpáticas e ajudaram muito. Havia uma, Angela, de quem particularmente havia gostado. Ela era descontraída e parecia sincera em tudo o que falava e fazia. Era o tipo de mulher, que ela escreveria como mocinha em seu romance.

As outras porém, apesar de prestativas, eram um poço de falsidade. Bella podia reparar na competição muda por ser a melhor dançarina, a cada passo que davam. Isso tornava o clima um pouco pesado, e fazia com que Bella se sentisse extremamente desconfortável.

E mesmo assim, pensou sorrindo, ela estava conseguindo fazer seu trabalho com sucesso. Finalmente estava provando a si mesma, que não precisava ficar de baixo da asa dos pais para ter uma vida bem sucedida.

É verdade que por enquanto ela tinha apenas dez dólares no bolso. Havia sido roubada em Utah na noite retrasada enquanto parava para comprar um sanduíche, e dera muita sorte de conseguir dirigir até Las Vegas e conseguir um emprego no primeiro cassino que a atraíra.

Sim, o Cullen's a atraíra, pois quando ela o viu pela primeira vez, não pode deixar de ofegar. Havia um letreiro brilhante que piscava e piscava, incitando-a a entrar. Mas ela nunca fora uma pessoa muito impulsiva.  
Sempre pensava demais, analisava demais.

Por isso, foi um susto até mesmo pra ela, quando entrou pela porta dos funcionários caçando um emprego.

E o conseguira. Porque ela podia fazer tudo o que quisesse agora que estava livre. Até mesmo dançar em um cassino chique de noite.

-- Bella... – Angela falou. – Você pode pegar almoço de graça na cozinha. O cozinheiro, Eric, não se importa em dar um prato de comida pra gente.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, e sorriu simpaticamente para Angela.

-- Vamos lá então!

E as duas saíram andando, enquanto conversavam animadamente.

Ao longe, brilhantes olhos verdes acompanhavam Bella...

Não era de propósito. Ele apenas tinha que checar seus funcionários como fazia com todos.  
Era de praxe. E além do mais, não era sua culpa, se o caminhar dela era lento e sensual. Nem se a calça de ginástica moldava suas pernas maravilhosamente bem.

-- Bella, Bella... – Murmurou pra si mesmo. – Me aguarde.

**DEPOIS DE UM ALMOÇO ESPETACULAR** e um cochilo de trinta minutos, Bella andava fascinada por entre as máquinas do cassino.

Ela tinha apenas dez dólares no bolso, e não teria mais que isso até o fim do mês. Portanto, não deveria gastar apostando. Mas... As máquinas eram tão brilhantes e barulhentas.

O som das risadas das pessoas, o giro das roletas, as moedas caindo sobre moedas... Sinos, músicas, gritinhos... Tudo fazia seu sangue esquentar, e parecia atraí-la para jogar.

"Vamos, Bella...", pensou consigo mesma. "...saia da monotonia! Faça uma vez na vida, uma coisa arriscada!".

Bem, às favas com o dinheiro. O que ela podia fazer com dez dólares além de comprar um lanche?

Então seus olhos se focaram em uma máquina em um canto. Sozinha, grande, brilhante e fascinante.  
Seu coração disparou, e ela colocou a mão no bolso, sentindo suas últimas e amassadas nota de dinheiro.

"JACKPOT!" havia escrito na máquina. " Seus sonhos em um puxão! Prove da magia Cullen!"

Bella olhou deslumbrada para a máquina, e tocou levemente em sua alavanca branca, com uma bola vermelha na ponta. O número do prêmio acumulado era de mil dólares e dez centavos.

"Arrisque!" sua mente gritou. Ela sorriu e se aproximou para ver quanto custava para jogar.  
Era uma máquina acumulativa, de modo que o dinheiro que depositaria seria acumulado ao prêmio.

Podia simplesmente jogar um dólar, mas isso não lhe daria direito ao prêmio máximo. Então, com as mãos tremendo, ela pegou três dólares do bolso e depositou na máquina.

"Idiota!" – Sua mente gritou. – "Vai perder tudo o que tem!".

Mas ela tratou de ignorar a voz chata, e fixou os olhos na alavanca. Ela só precisava puxar... E então esperar.

Se não fosse agora, que horas seria? Questionou-se. Ela precisava de adrenalina na vida. Fugir da chatice que era ser normal.

Por isso, com um sorriso nos lábios ela puxou a alavanca.

As imagens a sua frente começaram a se misturar... Estrelas, luas e sóis. ... Todas rodando e rodando em um ritmo alucinado.

Um musiquinha começou a tocar, e ela olhou fascinada para a mistura de cores e sons. Então, tudo parou.

Bella franziu o cenho, pois queria que o movimento dentro da máquina continuasse. Mas então percebeu.

Ela se aproximou da máquina, admirada com o alinhamento perfeito de três sóis. E quando ela tocou seus dedos na tela, tudo explodiu.

A máquina começou a apitar e "gritar" enquanto piscava suas enumeras cores.

Meu Deus! O que ela havia feito?

-- Você ganhou! – Uma senhora falou a abraçando. – Ganhou o Jackpot!

-- Ganhei? – Bella perguntou atordoada. Várias pessoas começaram a se juntar perto dela, e a dar tapinhas em suas costas.

Sua cabeça zunia, e seu coração estava disparado. Ela havia ganhado mil dólares!  
Não era uma fortuna, e isso podia ser perdido facilmente em um dia no cassino. Mas daria pra ela recomeçar sua vida! Seguiria em frente...

Nossa! Parecia que o mundo estava conspirando a seu favor. Ela nunca tivera tanta sorte na vida!

Mas ela tinha que manter os pés no chão. Começaria agora economizando sua grana. E depois, mais pra frente – se continuasse com a sorte que estava – contrataria um consultor financeiro para aplicar seu dinheiro

Ainda faltava um longo caminho para isso acontecer, pensou sorrindo, mas do jeito que as coisas andavam pra ela, tudo ia dar certo!

**EDWARD OBSERVOU DE SEU ESCRITÓRIO** a algazarra perto de Isabella. Ela tinha, por incrível que pareça ganhado o Jackpot.

A feiticeira havia conseguido tirar dinheiro da casa.

Não que a quantia fosse absurda. Mas mesmo assim a garota tinha uma _sorte_ absurda para uma amadora.

Ele teria que conversar com ela, para passar o dinheiro pra sua conta, e depois... Depois a convidaria para um jantar. Talvez no domingo, ou algum dia que ela não estivesse trabalhando a noite.

Era um bom plano, sorriu satisfeito enquanto se levantava.  
E se tudo desse certo, daqui a alguns dias, estariam aproveitando a presença um do outro na cama.

Ele saiu de seu escritório e caminhou pelos corredores do cassino lentamente observando atentamente a todos.

E então, quando chegou até Isabella teve que sorrir.

Ela pulava como uma criança e sorria animadamente meio incrédula. Seus olhos chocolates pareciam mais escuros e mais intensos, mas sua reação instantaneamente mudou quando viu Edward

Ela parou de sorrir lentamente, e seus pés ficaram parados no chão sem se mover.

-- Parece que você pegou um pouco do meu dinheiro. – Edward falou brincando. – Mal chegou aqui e já conseguiu me tirar mais de mil dólares. Você é uma garota de ouro, ao que parece.

-- Me desculpe, senhor Cullen. – Gaguejou corando. – Eu não quis causar tanta bagunça e...

-- Bem, você já me arrancou mil dólares do bolso. Acho que pode me chamar de Edward. Eu pareço tão velho assim pra ser chamado de senhor?

-- É claro que o senhor não parece velho, Sr. Edward. Mas eu sou sua funcionária, por tanto tenho que lhe tratar com respeito.

Ele a desconcertava, percebeu Bella. Seus olhos verdes pareciam ler sua alma, quando a fitavam tão intensamente nos olhos.

Mas ela não se deixaria enganar. Sabia muito bem reconhecer um homem galinha quando via um. E no momento, ela não queria se envolver com nenhum.

Mesmo que esse homem, no caso, fosse o mais sexy e charmoso que ela encontrara na vida. E que esse homem a fizesse se sentir como uma garotinha de volta ao colegial em busca do primeiro namorado.

-- Relaxe, Isabella. – Pediu Edward lhe lançando um sorriso rápido, com um clarão de charme em estado bruto. – Se vamos nos relacionar profissionalmente, temos que ter uma convivência pacífica. Por tanto me trate por Edward, que eu lhe tratarei por Bella.

-- Como quiser Edward. – Ela sorriu cortesmente. – _Você_ é meu chefe. Escolhe o modo que quer ser tratado.

Ela era difícil demais, pensou Edward. Mas ele ia conseguir achar o fogo por de trás daquela fachada fria. Ia tocá-la no fundo, e levá-la aos céus, não porque queria se mostrar, mas porque era assim que ele agia.

E com Bella... Talvez fosse ainda melhor, pois ela não era como as outras. E Edward gostava de uma aposta. Mesmo que essa aposta fosse alta.

-- Você pode deixar sua conta bancária com minha secretária. – Ele se aproximou dela. – Depositaremos seu dinheiro até a meia-noite.

Então não contendo o impulso, ele tocou seu rosto suavemente, sentindo sua pele macia sobre os dedos.

-- E hoje eu irei te ver dançando com as garotas. Só pra... Confirmar minhas suspeitas.

Ele suspeitava – tinha quase certeza na verdade – que seu corpo era tão espetacular por baixo das roupas que usava quanto por cima.

Queria – mais do que o saudável – vê-la dançando sensualmente em cima de um palco.

E como podia, faria isso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

**EDWARD ERA UMA ARROGANTE PREPOTENTE**, pensou Bella indignada enquanto se vestia para dançar. Ela odiava isso.

Quem ele pensava que era para tratá-la como se fosse uma qualquer que podia levar pra cama com um simples sorriso?

Bem, ela sentia informar, mas não iria se deixar levar por seu charme.

E além do mais, pensou enquanto terminava de abotoar seu espartilho, não precisava ir pra cama com o dono do cassino, para se sentir superior. Ela não era como Jessica, no fim das contas.

-- Preparada, Bells? – Angela perguntou amigavelmente.

Sua fantasia, assim como a de todas, era de uma dançarina de can-can. A única diferença entre elas era a cor.

Bella por exemplo estava de vermelho enquanto Jane se vestia de rosa.

-- Acho que estou Angel. – Respondeu nervosa. – Apenas... É estranho ter que se apresentar para esse tanto de gente!

-- Depois você se acostuma. – Respondeu suave. – E você dança maravilhosamente bem. Nunca vi uma pessoa pegar tão rápido os passos, e ainda por cima executá-los com tanta facilidade. Vão pirar no seu solo.

Bella corou intensamente, mas sorriu enquanto calçava os sapatos de salto-alto.

-- Vai dar tudo certo. – Disse por fim. – Eu descobri que sou uma garota de sorte.

Sim, porque ela era.

Então todas as meninas deram os braços uma para as outras, prontas para entrar no palco.

Bella respirou fundo, e estampou um luminoso sorriso na face.

E a primeira coisa que viu, quando olhou para a platéia... Foi Edward Cullen a encarando como se fosse uma coisa de comer.

**ELA ESTAVA MARAVILHOSA**, Edward pensou quando a viu. A roupa de dançarina que usava se moldava perfeitamente a seu corpo, e deixava suas lindas pernas expostas.

Seu rosto perfeito parecia ainda mais sexy por causa da maquiagem leve e do batom cor de rosa claro. E seu sorriso... Ele nunca pensara que sua face pudesse ficar ainda mais luminosa, mas o sorriso a deixava parecida com um anjo, saído de uma pintura de Michelangelo.

Bella estava deslumbrante. Ela se destacava mesmo estando no canto das outras dançarinas. E, percebeu com uma pontada estranha de irritação, vários homens a olhavam quase babando.

E então elas começaram a se mover. Todas em sincronia, jogando as pernas para o alto e mostrando as lingeries como as antigas dançarinas de can-can realmente faziam.

A música ao fundo não era conhecida, e mesmo assim vários homens começaram a aplaudir quando a melodia mudou para um ritmo mais rápido e as garotas se separaram rodando as saias freneticamente.

Então Bella começou a rebolar. Ela deu uma piscadela e começou a requebrar os quadris enquanto descia seu corpo até o chão.

As outras dançarinas não importavam mais, porque tudo o que ele podia enxergar era ela.

Ela, e seu corpo esguio que se movimentava sensualmente para o público.

-- Gostosa! – Um homem gritou ao seu lado, para Bella.

Edward sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas se conteve, pois no mesmo momento em que ele ia expulsar o idiota, Bella se virou de costas para o público.

Ela deu um pulinho e sua saia voou para cima, fazendo com que seu bumbum perfeitamente liso e redondo ficasse a mostra.

Edward prendeu a respiração, e então ela se virou de frente e passou as mãos lentamente pela lateral de seu corpo, sempre rebolando.

As outras dançarinas faziam exatamente a mesma coisa, mas no momento Edward não reparou nisso.

Ele só podia perceber Bella, que agora descia suas mãos e acariciava sugestivamente sua barriga antes de subir novamente e acariciar seus seios.

Respire, se ordenou enquanto sentia seu baixo-ventre se agitar. Bella era uma dançarina como todas as outras, e ele a pagava para fazer exatamente aquilo que estava fazendo.

Mas era impossível parar de olhá-la. Era impossível não querê-la, abrigando-o dentro de si, enquanto desfrutavam do prazer.

Bella era uma feiticeira. Uma cigana de olhos quentes que o estava deixando maluco.

E isso não era normal. Nunca na vida, Edward havia desejado tanto alguém, a ponto de se sentir enfeitiçado.

Ele não era um cara de paixões, nem muito menos de amores.

Por isso, concluiu aliviado, tudo o que tinha que fazer era levá-la para a cama, aproveitar o máximo que pudesse, e então descartá-la. Esse desejo era passageiro. Quando se aliviasse, toda essa confusão em sua cabeça passaria.

Mas por agora, pensou sorrindo, só ia aproveitar a visão de Bella rebolando a sua frente.

**QUANDO A DANÇA ACABOU**, Bella suspirou aliviada. Suas pernas doíam e ela não tinha fôlego pra mais nada.

Mesmo assim o sorriso que estampara na face, ainda não havia sumido. Ela se sentira, ao contrário do que pudera imaginar, maravilhosamente bem em cima do palco enquanto dançava sensualmente.

-- Muito bem, Bella! – Angela falou sorrindo. – Você foi maravilhosa. O Sr. Cullen não tirou os olhos de você por nenhum um minuto!

Bem, pensou Bella. Que ele olhasse bastante, porque de um jeito ou de outro, ele não a tocaria.

Ela simplesmente estava tocando sua vida agora. E não queria outro homem para decepcioná-la.

Mike já fora o bastante, com seu jeito dominador e mandão.

É claro que ela não o amava. Mas aceitara se casar com ele apenas porque sua família a pressionara a fazer assim.

Agora, ela era independente. Não precisava de ninguém que a mandasse fazer nada, porque era uma mulher forte e autônoma.

Só de pensar que quase estragara sua vida, aceitando se casar com o legume insensível que era seu ex-novo sentia vontade de se socar.

Não era possível, que vivera seus vinte e cinco anos de vida, presa a uma bolha infeliz, onde sua família vivia por ela.

É verdade... Ela amava seus pais. Charlie e Renée eram ótimas pessoas. Seu coração se apertava de saudades quando pensava neles, e na decepção que causaria fugindo de casa.

Mas na vã tentativa de protegê-la, eles só conseguiram com que ela se rebelasse contra tudo aquilo que achavam ser o melhor pra sua vida.

-- Acho que vou me deitar agora. – Bella falou olhando para o grande relógio na parede. Já eram dez da noite. – Estou morta de cansada.

-- É claro Bella. – Angela sorriu. – Daqui a alguns dias você se acostuma com os horários, e nem vai parecer tão cansativo. Boa noite.

Bella assentiu, e dobrou rapidamente a roupa de can-can que havia tirado, a colocando em cima de uma mesa.

Agora, pensou, tudo o que ela queria era um banho na banheira que havia em seu quarto, e uma noite bem relaxante de sono.

Mas Edward... Ele tinha planos um pouco diferentes para ela.

**QUANDO ELA ENTROU NA ÁGUA QUENTE DA BANHEIRA** gemeu de deleite e alívio.

Seu corpo todo se relaxou e ela encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da banheira, fechando os olhos.

Como era bom, depois de um dia cansativo e prazeroso, poder ficar horas e horas deitada em uma banheira, sem ninguém que a controlasse.  
Como era bom saber que tinha mil dólares na conta, e que morava em Las Vegas, a cidade do sonho e do glamour.

Por um momento, ela pensou em comprar um vinho e tomar meia garrafa em comemoração a si mesma.

Pela primeira vez na vida, ela estava se arriscando. Estava fazendo alguma coisa que era fora dos seus padrões normais de vida.

Agora, finalmente, Bella estava sendo ela mesma.

-- Pensei que quisesse comemorar, Isabella... – Ouviu de repente uma voz rouca da porta, a tirando de seu fio de raciocínio.

Seu coração disparou de susto, e ela abriu os olhos de uma vez. A sorte, pensou, é que havia espuma suficiente na banheira para tampá-la toda.

-- Senhor Cullen... – Bella falou lentamente. – Eu acho que vou ter que pedir para o senhor se retirar. Eu estou pagando por este quarto, e meu expediente já acabou. Por tanto, o senhor não tem direito nenhum de entrar aqui, a não ser que eu lhe dê permissão.

Edward simplesmente riu, enquanto observava deliciado, a parte superior de seus seios, que ficara a mostra por um vago segundo.

-- Acho que você tem medo, Bella. Medo do que podemos ter juntos.

Ele a atraía, é verdade. Mas isso não queria dizer nada.

-- Eu não tenho medo do que nunca vai acontecer, Sr. – Falou cortante. – Agora, por favor, me dê licença para que eu possa sair do banho?

-- Fique a vontade, Bella. Não estou nem um pouco incomodado com a visão.

Ela revirou os olhos, e lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

-- Saia.

Então, rindo, ele saiu do banheiro fechando a porta.

Bella bufou indignada e saiu rapidamente da banheira, enquanto se enxugava.

Ela tinha os cabelos presos em um coque feito de qualquer jeito, e vestiu um roupão branco, pronta para ir dormir.

Mas quando abriu a porta do banheiro, se deparou com Edward parado de costas para si, em frente a uma janela.

-- O que diabos, você ainda está fazendo aqui? – A raiva começou a se apoderar dela, e Edward riu de seu rosto vermelho.

-- Já falei. Vim comemorar com você. – Sua voz era suave, como uísque misturado com creme, e ele sorria lentamente para ela. – Porque você não se senta? Eu trouxe vinho...

-- Olha aqui meu chapa... – Ela começou apontando o dedo no peito dele. – Eu já entendi seu joguinho! Mas eu não vou pra cama com você! Eu nem te conheço direito! Só sei que você é meu patrão e eu sou sua funcionária. Por tanto pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, se você acha que pode ir me levando pra cama como uma vagabunda qualquer.

Bem... Bella era realmente uma peça rara, pensou Edward sorrindo. Ela tinha os dois pés no chão, e não tinha medo de se expressar...

Mas ele não iria desistir.

-- Vamos nos conhecer então. – Falou mansamente. – Não foi minha intenção te ofender. Eu apenas... Gostei de você.

-- Sr. Cullen...

-- Saia comigo para jantar amanhã. Eu vi seu cronograma e terça-feira é seu dia de folga. Aposto como estará livre.

-- Eu não quero que pensem que eu sou uma interesseira. Não é correto me envolver com o senhor e...

-- Você não é do tipo que se importa com o que os outros falam Isabella. – Sussurrou. – Te pego às oito.

E porque era irresistível, tocou os lábios de leve em sua bochecha.  
Ela cheirava a sais de banho, notou extasiado. E tinha a maciez de um bebê.

Queria-a agora, não só por seu corpo, mas também por seu caráter. E porque quando fazia uma aposta, não desistia no meio do jogo.

Finalmente, talvez tivesse encontrado uma adversária a altura.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada pelos comentários, pessoal. *-* Continuem mandando. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

**BELLA ACORDOU DECIDIDA** a tirar o dia para si. Ela obviamente, não iria gastar todo seu dinheiro, mas como tinha um emprego fixo, usaria uma parte do que tinha para um dia no salão e uma massagem.

Não tinha nada haver com seu encontro com Edward, pensou decidida. Apenas tinha que relaxar.

-- Olá... – Falou para uma mulher alta, com o rosto suave. – Acho que eu preciso... Cortar o cabelo e fazer as unhas...

-- Fazemos tudo pra você! – A mulher sorriu. – Jean vai adorar cuidar de uma mulher tão linda como você. É um das novas dançarinas não é?

-- Sou sim...

-- Pois bem! Os homens vão babar ainda mais.

Então as duas começaram a conversar animadamente.

Bella logo descobriu que seu nome era Darcy e que tinha duas filhas. Seu marido era um dos garçons do cassino.  
Ao que parecia, sua menina mais velha a estava deixando de cabelos brancos, por causa da rebeldia da adolescência.

-- Já é sua vez Bella. – Darcy falou. Ela a levou até uma sala espaçosa, e Bella viu um cabeleireiro ruivo vestido excentricamente de roxo.

-- Vou deixá-la esplendorosa! – Falou Jean animado.

Bella sorriu e começou a conversar.

Mas então lembrou que precisava de um vestido para ir ao encontro e...

Huh! No que ela estava pensando? Não se arrumaria para Edward... Edward não, se repreendeu, Sr. Cullen.

Afinal de contas ele a estava quase obrigando a sair com ele. E ela... Bem...

As favas com a hipocrisia. Ela estava ansiosa sim para sair com ele. E todo aquele charme a deixava tonta.

Não queria que fosse assim. Mas se era... O que poderia fazer?

Suspirou resignada e se deixou relaxar.

Se iria sair com Edward, então aproveitaria.

Não adiantava fugir de algo inevitável.

Ela só não poderia... Deixar que seu coração fosse roubado.

Porque se isso acontece... Ela ia ter que conquistar Edward.  
E no momento, não queria fazer isso.

Até porque estava aproveitando muito a vida de solteira.

-- Você vai ficar um arraso, Bellinha. – Jean falou cortando seus cabelos rapidamente.

Bella sorriu pra ele e suspirou. Depois fechou os olhos e decidiu que iria aproveitar a noite.

**EDWARD LIGOU PARA O RESTAURANTE** do hotel e reservou uma mesa para dois. Ele estava satisfeito com os progressos que havia feito com Bella.

Mesmo que ela fosse uma orgulhosa cabeça-dura, valia a pena todo o esforço.

Principalmente por seu corpo incrivelmente sensual, que o fazia ter pensamentos nada puros, envolvendo camas e lençóis.

E agora, de acordo com seus "informantes" Bella estava devolvendo um pouco do dinheiro que havia ganhado no cassino, com uma seção completa no salão de beleza.

Ele sabia que era irresistível.

De qualquer forma, pensou malicioso, ele não se importava com o modo com que seu cabelo estava cortado, ou com o fato dela ter as unhas pintadas.

Bella continuaria sendo perfeita mesmo com o cabelo roxo arrepiado pra cima, estilo punk.

Continuaria tendo as mesmas pernas bem delineadas, e seus seios continuariam sendo no tamanho ideal para suas mãos, independentemente de seus cabelos.

E era por isso que gostava dela. Ela era toda natural. Pôde ver isso ao vivo, noite passada, enquanto vislumbrava seu corpo na banheira.

Huh, não que ela soubesse disso.

Podia imaginar com clareza Bella jogando um abajur em sua cabeça, se descobrisse que ele vira mais do que permitido de seu corpo.

Ela era geniosa. Felina e selvagem.

E ele gostava disso. Era excitante saber que havia alguém tão difícil de ter. Alguém tão... Diferente, que o fazia se desconcentrar do trabalho e sonhar alto.

**BELLA ESTAVA QUASE COCHILANDO** enquanto assistia a TV de seu quarto. A massagem de lama quente a havia deixado relaxada, e seu olhos pesavam de preguiça e sono.

Mas ela estava ansiosa demais.

Era uma coisa boba, porque não conhecia direito o homem com quem sairia.  
Só sabia que ele era milionário e que a queria.

O sentimento era recíproco.

O queria também, percebeu bufando. Gostava de seu perfume e de seu jeito charmoso de ser.

A questão, é que era arriscado demais se envolver.

Ela gostava dos riscos, mas apenas quando sabia que ia sair vitoriosa. Nesse caso, apesar de toda sua sorte, suas chances eram ínfimas.

Edward era exatamente o tipo de cara que fazia moças como ela se apaixonarem e, depois jogava fora. Era o tipo de homem que não se importava com nada, exceto consigo mesmo.

Ele a faria sofrer se ficasse apaixonada.

Bem, pensou sorrindo, como isso era uma coisa que não pretendia ficar tão cedo, poderia aproveitar.

Não a cama, pois ela não pretendia ir para a cama com ele, mas aproveitaria o jantar e a companhia. Tomaria um bom vinho e depois conversariam banalidades até ele perceber que ela não era uma das garotas dele.

Talvez, se fosse possível, pudessem ser bons amigos e ótimos companheiros de trabalho.

É, era isso que faria.

Mas então notou assustada que já estava atrasada para se arrumar.

E tinha que ser rápida, antes que ele chegasse.

Sorrindo, Bella começou a se vestir.

** A CAMPAINHA SOOU EXATAMENTE** às oito horas da noite.

Bella respirou fundo, e sorriu para sua imagem no espelho, tentando se acalmar.  
Depois, andou rapidamente até a porta, para abri-la.

-- Olá, Edward. – Sorriu brilhante.

Ele a observou atentamente enquanto lhe entregava uma única rosa vermelha.  
Depois prendeu a respiração, ao notar que ela vestia um vestido preto que caia suavemente por seu corpo, até chegar a suas coxas bem desenhadas.

Seu rosto estava esplendoroso com uma maquiagem suave, e seu cabelo estava levemente mais curto, e com um pouco mais de volume.

Ela estava perfeita.

Pensou em tomá-la nos braços, e beijar sua boca naturalmente vermelha até que não tivessem mais como respirar, mas se conteve enquanto estendia a mão para entrelaçar à dela.

-- Você está linda, Bella. – Murmurou em seu ouvido, quando ela atravessou a porta.

Ele que estava, pensou Bella notando como ele ficava ainda mais sexy com um terno preto que se colava _totalmente_ a seus músculos.

-- Gentileza sua. – Murmurou educada, sorrindo.

-- Acho que você vai gostar do jantar. O cozinheiro é ótimo.

-- Eric é uma ótima pessoa, realmente. – Provocou mordendo o lábio inferior.

-- Você o conhece? – A voz dele pareceu dura, enquanto entravam no elevador. – Parece que vocês são bem... Chegados.

Ele estava com ciúmes, percebeu Bella divertida, se apoiando displicente na parede do elevador.

-- Somos amigos. – Sussurrou suave em resposta.

Mas então, para sua surpresa, Edward apertou um botão e parou o elevador.

-- Você deveria parar de me provocar, sabia? – Seus olhos pareciam mais escuros, e Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, quando ele a segurou firmemente pela cintura.

-- Não estou provocando ninguém. Você é que estar se deixando provocar.

-- Você não deve apostar contra a sorte, Isabella... – Sussurrou aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido. – Você é só uma amadora nesse jogo, ao contrário de mim.

-- Eu tenho muita sorte. – Respondeu convicta. – E não tenho medo de veteranos.

-- Que bom.

Então ele a beijou.

Roçou seus lábios delicadamente com os dela, antes de pedir passagem com a língua. Ela aceitou sem que pudesse se controlar, e retribuiu ao beijo, porque era inevitável.

E porque a boca dele era intensa sobre a sua. Porque ele exalava masculinidade, e porque suas mãos acariciavam sua cintura de um modo prazeroso que a deixava ofegante.

Beijar Edward Cullen era como um sonho, pensou, amolecendo em seus braços.

-- Você é tão linda... – Ele sussurrou.

Mas era mais que isso. Bella também tinha magia dentro de si. Era encantadora e sensual, da maneira que toda mulher deveria ser.

E ele tinha vontade de prensá-la contra a parede do elevador, e possuí-la até estarem loucos de prazer.  
Queria fazê-la sua, como jamais quis nenhuma outra mulher em sua vida.

Isso o assustava.

-- Edward... – Bella suspirou quando seus lábios a tocaram no pescoço. Ela ondulou seu corpo, e o abraçou na nuca, espantada com sua reação tão intensa. – Edward...

Mas então ele se separou dela, a fitando intensamente nos olhos. O chocolate agora estava turvo de prazer.

Isso era excitante.

-- Vamos jantar. – Edward murmurou por fim.

Bella o fitou intensamente sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

-- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – Sussurrou. – Talvez eu devesse voltar para meu quarto.

Edward simplesmente a ignorou e apertou o botão do elevador, fazendo-o voltar a andar.

-- Foi um beijo. Você não pode me evitar por causa disso. – Falou tocando delicadamente seu rosto.

-- Posso fazer o que eu quiser. – Ela respondeu seca.

Edward a achou incrivelmente sexy com os lábios franzidos de irritação, e as sobrancelhas unidas.

-- Mas você me quer. – Ele murmurou. – Assim como eu te quero. E negar isso não vai mudar nada, porque nós vamos terminar, de um jeito ou de outro, na cama.

-- Isso é o que você pensa. – Ela bufou, enquanto o elevador parava, e ela saía dele. – E está, devo acrescentar, pensando errado.

Edward simplesmente riu e a tocou de leve nas costas, levando-a para a mesa em que se sentariam.

-- Eu adoro essa sua tenacidade. – Falou arrastando uma cadeira para ela se sentar. – Você é diferente de todas que eu já conheci, Bells.

-- E você é igual a todos os outros do seu tipo. – Cortou-o.

O garçom chegou e eles ficaram calados por um momento, até fazerem seus pedidos.

-- Você pode correr o quanto quiser. – Edward falou. – Mas não pode se esconder, afinal já sabe qual é o final dessa história.

-- E por saber exatamente qual é o final, é que eu vou me manter distante de você.

Edward era um arrogante mesmo, pensou Bella irritada.

Ela se deixara sim, levar por aquele beijo, mas não se repetiria mais.

Por mais que o desejasse – e desejava muito – não ia admitir que eles se tornassem amantes. Simplesmente não ia.

-- Tudo bem, linda. Se engane. – Falou brincando, e tocou propositalmente suas coxas por de baixo da mesa.

Foi um toque delicado, mas que fez a pulsação dela acelerar.

Como ele conseguia fazer essas coisas?

* * *

**N/A: **Oi, oi. \o/ Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**BELLA ACORDOU CEDO NO OUTRO DIA**, pois estava agitada demais com o beijo da noite anterior, e além do mais, precisava ensaiar para sua coreografia solo.

Então, exatamente seis da manhã ela entrou na sala de ensaio. Havia muitos espelhos, e ela sorriu animadamente enquanto se encarava.

Tudo o que precisava fazer era dançar, pensou.

Mexer os quadris de um lado para outro, e se deixar levar.

Música era simples assim. Ser ela mesma enquanto dançava tornava as coisas ainda mais emocionantes.

Então, ligou o som, e olhou temerosa para a pilastra de metal que havia no meio da sala. Será que devia...?

-- Coragem... – Murmurou para si mesma, enquanto segurava a pilastra com as duas mãos.

E então, antes que pudesse se controlar enlaçou uma perna no metal gélido e deixou com que seu corpo caísse para trás no ritmo da música.  
Apenas sua outra perna apoiava seu peso, e o movimento doía um pouco, mas mesmo assim era divertido.

Bella sorriu e começou a se movimentar contra a pilastra, de um jeito meio... Obsceno.  
Ela jogou seus quadris pra frente e para trás, e balançou os cabelos, rebolando levemente.

Então se pôs novamente reta, enlaçou uma perna por trás no cano, enquanto apoiava uma mão, e se girava até o chão.

Era como estar em um parque de diversões, pensou sorrindo.

Por tanto, seria moleza fazer seu solo na sexta-feira.

Ainda mais, sabendo que Edward a estaria observando e que, com certeza ficaria pasmo.

E queria provocá-lo bastante, afinal de contas, era tudo o que ele teria dela.

Não haveria mais nada de beijos, nem de toques suaves nas coxas.

Agora, seria só olhar mesmo.

**EDWARD AO CONTRÁRIO DE BELLA** só acordou dez e meia da manhã.

Ele havia tido uma noite dos infernos, pensando nela.  
Tivera que tomar, durante a noite, dois banhos frios para finalmente se acalmar, pois estava excitado.

Pulsava por Bella como um coração pulsa por vida.

E, enquanto se revirava na cama, pensou seriamente em se aliviar sozinho.

No fim das contas, apenas tomou os banhos.

Quando fosse se aliviar, pensou, seria com Bella. E ele a faria sentir prazer como nunca antes.

A faria delirar em seus braços, até que desmaiasse de cansaço.

-- Pare com isso...! – Grunhiu para si mesmo enquanto se vestia.

Essa obsessão por Bella o estava preocupando. Ele mal a conhecia e já pensava nela como algo que era _dele_. Normalmente não agia desse modo.

Preferia muito mais pensar nelas apenas quando já estavam na cama.

Nunca, havia ficado tanto tempo focado em uma única mulher.

Mas isso ia passar, se decidiu.  
Era apenas um daqueles apegos passageiros.

Agora, pensou sorridente, ia jogar uma partida de blackjack pra relaxar.

E depois... Só pra não perder a força do hábito, iria atrás de Bella.

Irritá-la era divertido. Ela ficava absurdamente sexy nervosa.

Ele caminhou lentamente até o cassino, sorrindo para seus funcionários e para os clientes.  
Mas então, no momento em que ia sentar-se à mesa de blackjack, sua mãe apareceu na sua frente.

-- Edward! – Esme sorriu pra o rosto incrédulo do filho. – Resolvemos antecipar a visita.

Ele ficou um tempo calado, mas logo sorriu e se aproximou a abraçando.

-- Senti saudades suas, mãe.

Esme sorriu e o envolveu pela cintura.

-- Todos estão aqui! Alice, Emmett, seu pai... Jasper que é novo namorado de Alice, e Rosalie por quem Emmett está de quatro.

Edward riu e beijou suavemente Esme na bochecha sentindo seu peito se estufar de amor.  
Sua família era a coisa mais importante e real pra ele, e não tinha vergonha em admitir isso.

-- E onde está meu pai?

-- No seu escritório tomando um drinque. Talvez você devesse ir lá vê-lo.

Edward assentiu sorrindo, e Esme deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

-- E onde está a nova dançarina? Quero conhecê-la.

Ele franziu o cenho, pois sua mãe não costumava se interessar por essas coisas.

-- Ela deve estar ensaiando com as outras agora... Mas...

-- Nada de "mas". – Esme sorriu amorosamente. – Vá ver seu pai, que depois conversamos.

Então, ela saiu andando para a sala de ensaios.

Era muita idiotice de Edward, pensou divertida, achar que ela não reparara no modo como ele falara da dançarina.

O garoto estava finalmente se apaixonando!

Mas ela só esperava, sinceramente, que a moça valesse a pena. Não queria que Edward amasse uma qualquer que ia pra cama com ele só por sua beleza e dinheiro.

Queria uma mulher de verdade para ele. Alguém que fosse forte e decidida. E que, acima de tudo, conseguisse domar o leão que havia em seu peito.

Só uma mulher assim, pensou, poderia fazer seu menino feliz.

De qualquer maneira, ela confiava no filho. Podia apostar que a moça era tudo isso que estava pensando, pois era perfeita pra ele.

Então, ela espiou discretamente pela porta entreaberta da sala de ensaios.

E quando viu Bella, soube na hora o porquê de seu filho estar louco por ela.

A garota era realmente como uma rosa, percebeu.

Dançava com suavidade e selvageria, e tinha um olhar decidido.

E resolveu que gostava dela.

E que talvez, pudesse dar uma ajudinha para que os dois ficassem juntos.

**ÀS DEZ E MEIA DA MANHÃ** Bella parecia um zumbi humano. Tudo nela doía, mas mesmo assim ela estava satisfeita com seu progresso.

Parecia, sinceramente, que havia nascido para dançar.

E era tão gratificante, se sustentar por si própria. Saber que no fim do mês receberia seu dinheiro por mérito próprio.

-- Olá... – Bella olhou para uma mulher muito bonita com o rosto em formato de coração. – Você é Isabella não é?

-- Sou sim. – Respondeu sorrindo.

-- Você é linda! – Exclamou a mulher. – E dança como uma bailarina!

Bella sentiu seu rosto corar, e ficou com vergonha por estar toda suada e suja, perto de uma mulher tão elegante.

-- Eu sou Esme. Mãe do Edward.

Bella ofegou, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-- É um prazer conhecê-la senhora Cullen.

-- Só Esme, querida. – Com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Bella. – Não me admira que Edward tenha falado de você.

-- E-ele falou de mim?

-- Aquele lá é um cabeça dura. – Brincou e passou as mãos pela cintura de Bella amigavelmente, enquanto as duas caminhavam. – Mas ele gosta de você.

Bella ficou em silêncio por um momento, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.  
Edward não era o tipo de cara que **gostava** de alguém.

-- Esme... Sem querer ofender, mas eu acho que...

-- Ele não gosta de ninguém? É um galinha sem coração?

Bella corou, mas assentiu sinceramente.

-- Ele _é_ isso tudo. Mesmo que eu seja mãe dele não posso negar... Só que eu apenas sinto, que ele gosta de você mais do que gosta das outras. E pelo pouco tempo que estou falando com você, posso perceber o por quê.

-- É muita gentileza de sua parte. – Bella falou sem graça.

-- Oras! Não seja tímida. – Brincou. – Meu marido era difícil assim também! Edward puxou em muita coisa de Carlisle.

Bella assentiu, mas ficou calada. Esme era o tipo de mulher que ela queria ser no futuro: Forte, inteligente e bonita.

Só que... Ela não esperava que fosse ser jogada para cima de Edward. Ainda mais pela mãe dele!

-- Agora Bella... Vou deixar que você tome um banho... E depois venha tomar um chá comigo no salão verde. Quem sabe possamos jogar uma partida de blackjack, ou pôquer.

-- Vou com o maior prazer... – Sorriu. – Mas não sei jogar direito...

-- Eu te ensino!

Esme sorriu, e voltou a beijar sua bochecha, enquanto esperava Bella entrar em seu quarto.

Bem, pensou animada, ela era perfeita!

E o primeiro empurrão para seu filho já estava dado. Agora, era só esperar que o cabeça-dura notasse logo, o que estava perdendo tentando se enganar.

Queria que os netinhos viessem logo!

**CARLISLE OBSERVOU O FILHO ATENTAMENTE** enquanto tomava um uísque escocês maravilhoso.

Parecia ontem, pensou com nostalgia, que o garoto tomava mamadeira e berrava a noite.

Mas agora, seu filho já era um homem formado que o havia puxado em quase tudo.

-- Parece que as coisas estão indo muito bem aqui. – Falou observando-o atentamente. – Sua mãe estava louca pra te ver.

-- Sim, sim... – Edward murmurou. – Ela parecia louca para conhecer Bella... A nova dançarina.

Bingo! Então era nessa garota que estava a cabeça de seu filho. Não que ele fosse de uma mulher só, mas chega um momento, em que é inevitável se apaixonar.

-- Sua mãe gosta de dançar. – Falou sorrindo. – Mas me diga... Essa Bella é bonita?

Edward ficou calado alguns segundos, antes de responder.

-- Ela é linda. Dança como uma profissional, e tem o rosto de um anjo. Em compensação é cortante como uma faca quando a contrariam.

-- Deve ser um tesouro de mulher...

-- É mais que isso.

Bem, pensou Carlisle. Então seu filho estava caído por uma dançarina.

Só esperava, sinceramente, que a moça tivesse pulso firme.

-- Então... Vocês já tiveram um final feliz?

Edward engasgou com a pergunta e fitou o pai incrédulo.

-- Não. É claro que não. Bella é teimosa demais pra sequer pensar nisso.

-- Insista então. Mande flores... Seja romântico! Mulheres gostam dessas coisas.

Edward simplesmente riu de seu pai, enquanto tomava um gole de uísque também.

Mas até que não era uma má idéia. Se ele a queria mesmo em sua cama, teria que investir nisso.

E no momento... Isso era o que mais queria.

-- Onde estão meus irmãos? – Edward perguntou mudando de assunto.

-- Foram descansar da viajem. E depois você tem que conhecer Jasper e Rosalie.

-- É impossível imaginar Emmett de quatro por uma mulher... E Alice! Pff Alice nunca ficou com alguém por mais de três meses!

-- Ao contrário do que você possa pensar, as pessoas se apaixonam! – Carlisle riu e deu um soco amigável no braço do filho. – E logo, logo será sua vez.

A vez dele já havia chegado,pensou Carlisle, mas preferiu omitir essa informação por enquanto.

-- Nada disso. – Edward riu. – Pretendo ficar solteiro a vida inteira. Não aproveitar cada mulher que passar em minha vida é um desperdício!

-- Essa é uma filosofia muito idiota, e você sabe disso. Mas não vou insistir. No final, aposto como você vai beijar os pés de sua mulher. Posso até ver a cena: Meu filho garanhão lavando a louça e levando rosas todo o fim de tarde para a esposa.

-- Nunca!

-- Você que pensa. Mas tome cuidado Edward... Porque quando dispensar uma mulher, pode perceber tarde demais que gostava dela. E o pior será quando ela estiver com outro homem, no lugar que teria que ser seu.

Só de imaginar Bella nos braços de outro homem, ele sentia vontade de socar alguma coisa. Mas...

Por que estava pensando isso? Ele nem conhecia Bella direito. Só queria a levar pra cama.

-- Esse papo não vai fazer com que eu me case, e muito menos que eu te dê um neto. Pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, pai.

Carlisle soltou uma gargalhada, sabendo que havia implantado a semente da dúvida na cabeça do filho.

-- Depois essas palavras vão queimar em sua garganta! Aposto como vai se apaixonar justamente pela garota que o rejeitar!

Bem, pensou Edward, ele não ia.

-- Chega de papo furado. – Falou Carlisle por fim. – Quero saber como andam as coisas aqui no cassino!

**ESME ERA UM AMOR DE PESSOA**, pensou Bella enquanto recebia um Q na mão. Elas haviam almoçado, tomado um chá, e agora estavam jogando blackjack onde as fichas de apostas eram amendoins "valendo" cem dólares.

-- Então que dizer que você e o pai de Edward se conheceram em um cassino? – Bella perguntou deslumbrada, montando um romance em sua cabeça. – Parece tão romântico...

-- Ele é médico. Sempre amou a profissão. Mas então tirou férias e veio pra Las Vegas. Eu trabalhava como croupier na época, e me deixei levar por seus flertes e piadinhas. Quando percebi, já estava apaixonada. E na cama dele.

Bella sorriu pensando em como isso poderia virar uma história perfeita.

-- Edward é o filho mais velho?

-- Não. – Esme sorriu carinhosamente. – Emmett é mais velho. Edward é o segundo e Alice nasceu um ano depois. Você tem que conhecer todos. Aposto como vão adorá-la!

Isso era... Estranho. Por que uma família tão... Carinhosa e perfeita como a família Cullen daria alguma bola para ela que era uma simples empregada?

-- Será um honra conhecê-los! – Agradeceu corando.

A menina tinha classe, percebeu Esme. Não era pobre, e nem tinha jeito de ser. Bella agia com naturalidade e com tato, mesmo que ela fosse uma desconhecida.

E mesmo assim era humilde e engraçada. Seus olhos eram grandes, simpáticos, e havia gostado dela de cara.

Ela seria uma maravilha para seu filho.

--Não se assuste com Emmett. – Esme advertiu em um falso tom preocupado. – Ele é meio... Brincalhão. Faz piada sobre a vida sexual de todos, mas sua namorada, Rosalie, consegue deixá-lo no lugar dele. São perfeitos juntos.

Bella imaginou se teria algo que não fosse perfeito nessa família e suspirou sorrindo. Ela dobrou sua jogada nas cartas, e percebeu que havia conseguido vinte-e-um na soma dos números.

-- Blackjack. – Falou contente.

-- Você aprende rápido para uma amadora, Bella. –Esme sorriu. – É uma boa jogadora.

-- Consegui mil dólares no jackpot. – Falou orgulhosa. – Tenho sorte!

-- Parece que você consegue arrancar bastante dinheiro da casa. Que bom que estamos apostando amendoins. – E porque não conseguiu resistir, pôs um deles na boca.

A garota era incrível. Edward já devia estar de quatro atrás dela.

O problema, é que o garoto havia puxado a cabeça dura do pai.  
E agora, agia como um cego.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi, oi. \o Acho que esse capítulo diminui um pouco a curiosidade de vocês... Ou não.


End file.
